


Lay Your Head on Me

by Muuberry



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf Lives, Mollymauk Tealeaf Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks, a bit out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muuberry/pseuds/Muuberry
Summary: The Mighty Nein are all together. Molly had been resurrected a year prior and things had been going as well as they normally do. The Nein have a bit of down time before a long journey and everyone is unsure what to do with themselves for the first few days. Eventually they find some comfort and are able to relax. Molly, however, is plagued by his past - new and old, especially on cold, snowy nights. Finding himself alone with his thoughts, Molly has a panic attack and seeks the resident wizard who is usually the only one awake at such terrible hours. Caleb comforts Molly, sympathizing all too well and offering to be Molly's safe haven any time.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf & Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Lay Your Head on Me

**Author's Note:**

> As with most of the things I write, this was written very late at night while partially asleep. I apologize for grammar and/or punctuation errors and minor inconsistencies. Molly and Caleb are probably out of character to some degree, so be warned! I don't feel that it's too drastic though.
> 
> This was inspired by a little sketch I made and the title comes from a song I found fitting just before uploading this.
> 
> Link to the art: https://twitter.com/SpottyYaty/status/1325167034657763329  
> Link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MltBRchhd70
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you find some enjoyment in this little fic. X3 Thank you for reading! Comments, bookmarks and kudos are all very much welcome and appreciated.

None of the Nein really knew how to react to the few days they had gained where there were no fights to win, no real responsibilities to tend to. They were quite restless the first day and everyone had sought to fill the time with material gathering and other preparations for the upcoming journey, but it was still nearly a week before they were to depart.

Caduceus adjusted the quickest and seemed to be greatly at peace meditating on the Wildmother and tending to the graveyard of the town the Nein called temporary home.

Jester, Beau, Yasha and Veth eventually relaxed enough to enjoy the time off, choosing to shop for newer clothes and have somewhat of a spa day together.

Fjord busied himself helping the townsfolk with anything and everything down by the docks.

Mollymauk helped and joined the others in various ways but for the most part enjoyed himself in the tavern telling fortunes and drinking with the locals.

Caleb, of course, spent nearly all of his time studying and copying books in and out of the town's small library.

On the fourth day of the Mighty Nein's respite it began to rain which gradually turned to light flurries through the night. Caleb had cast their tower and the Nein had eaten a hearty dinner together before retiring to their respective rooms, cozy and warm from the chilled night.

The library was quiet but for the light padding of fey cat paws and the occasional meows in addition to Frumpkin's purring behind Caleb's head on the back of the sofa. A cup of tea from Caduceus sat cold and forgotten, but still appreciated, on the small table while Caleb immersed himself in yet more literature lit by his dancing lights.

* * *

After the shitshow on the Glory Run Road more than a year ago now, Mollymauk had taken on even more of a dislike for the cold and snow than before. Nobody blamed him, for obvious reasons, and the three his heroic efforts had helped save were still beyond grateful and happy that he was with them once again.

Smiles and laughs and loads of his usual bullshit hid the majority of his turmoil most of the time, but dying and coming back to life would fuck anyone up.

Molly hated this feeling. Hated being scared, waking up with panic as he fought to draw breath into his lungs as the nightmare of waking in the dirt haunted him. He never wanted anything to do with his past again. He just wanted to be happy and carefree among his chosen family.

The Nein had been able to resurrect him above ground and it was overall much more pleasant than the first time, but the memories of both of his ressurections tended to warp together into a new hell to deal with.

Sleep was fitful at best on these cold, snowy nights. He often resorted to heavy drinking to put himself to sleep. Caduceus took note of Molly's distress early on and convinced him to drink his herbal teas instead of the offensive alcohol. The mornings were easier to handle for sure without terrible hangovers so it was a very welcome treatment.

Some nights were worse than others though and Molly did not feel like sleeping, tea or not. He wandered the marvelous tower quietly, now and then poking in or interrupting the couples for a little entertainment here and there. But as everyone settled in to sleep Molly found himself alone.

And that was a bad thing. Alone, his emotions ran wild and his thoughts had free reign. The too familiar anxiety began gripping his heart, pounding in the base of his skull and making his breaths come too quickly.

The fiendish form of Lorenzo flashed in his mind and he felt the devilish blade twist in his chest, ghostly pain flaring as if it were happening here again. Molly leaned against a wall clutching the front of his shirt as he fought to control his breathing unsuccessfully.

Pulling away from the wall, gasping, feeling as if Lorenzo and Cree and the other Tombtakers were on his tail, Molly frantically thought _up_ and leapt, desperate to get to the tower salon where he hoped Caleb was still reading somewhere within. He landed and stumbled, scrambling back to his feet and scanned the shelves and alcoves in search of the Wizard.

A dim glow on the third floor of the library caught his eye and Molly leapt and floated toward it, grasping at the sense of relief that began trickling in.

Caleb's quiet concentration was broken by boots scuffing and frantic, sharp gasps from the Nein's purple tiefling.

"Mollymauk, _was ist falsch?_ Ah, what is wrong, _schatz?_ " Caleb stood and strode quickly over to Molly, taking his face gently between his hands and smoothing his thumbs over Molly's tear streaked cheeks, "Molly, are you hurt?" His eyes scanned the tiefling for injuries and found none, "Oh, Molly, come here you are safe, my friend, come here."

Caleb pulled Molly into his arms and rubbed his back soothingly, realizing and empathizing all too well with what was happening to Mollymauk.

Molly clung to Caleb tightly, leaning into his embrace and sobbing silently against his shoulder. The panic was immediately abating somewhat and the feeling of being chased by those terrible figures had dissipated to a more fleeting sensation.

Caleb ran his fingers through Molly's hair and talked to him softly to draw his mind away from the demons haunting him. They stayed like that for a long while, Molly's sobs turning into soft crying and eventually into occasionally shuddering breaths. He was exhausted and he yawned with his cheek pressed against Caleb's shoulder, eyes heavy and closed. Distantly he thought about the gross mess he left on poor Caleb's coat, but then he'd had worse things on it before.

Caleb was still murmuring things quietly but had slipped into Zemnian at some point. It was still comforting to Molly, Caleb's voice was a pleasant rumble in his ear.

"Mollymauk, _fühlst Du Dich besser?_ "

He recognized it as a question but had no idea what it meant. Clearing his throat, Molly croaked, "Sorry, I don' understand that."

"Oh, eh, my apologies. I just asked if you are feeling better. Are you?" Caleb still held Molly, supporting most of his weight.

He took a moment to answer, inhaling deeply for the first time in what felt like hours, "I... I'm just exhausted now. Sorry..for..this, Caleb. Your coat is...slimy, heh."

"It is just cloth. Do not worry about it, _schatz_. Do you want to go lie down?

"Molly's hands tightened and his throat constricted, "I don't want to be alone..." He whispered, tears beading in the corners of his eyes.

"I understand, I did not mean you have to be alone. Come to the sofa with me." Caleb gently pulled away and touched Molly's cheek softly before angling toward the corner where Frumpkin sat in a little loaf on the back of the sofa. He sat by the arm and pat the cushion beside him, " _Komm her_. Lie down. You can put your head on my lap. You won't be alone and you can rest peacefully because nothing will harm you here. 

You are safe, Mollymauk, and this tower is full of your friends and many small cats."

Molly smiled a little. He liked the cats and how they were able to do such fanciful things. He wished he had his coat as he hesitated beside the sofa, wanting the familiar weight, warmth and cover to hide within. Molly stared at the place beside Caleb and felt embarassment now, thinking it might be better to give Caleb his space after dealing with his stupid panic attack.

"You don't have to deal with me anymore, Caleb. I'm sorry... for this." Molly sniffed and cleared his throat, his head congested and tight.

"Mollymauk Tealeaf," Caleb started firmly, brows furrowed, "you have nothing to apologize for. I know exactly how shitty it is to have your past rise up and consume your mind like that. There were countless times I did not have anyone to help me through that and I would be loathe to not comfort you if I could help it." He was fierce but gentle, his blue eyes dark with past pain and concern for his dear friend.

"I am not 'dealing' with you, Mollymauk, I want to be there for you. Like Veth has been there for me; and Jester, Beauregard - everyone else. You are not alone, Molly. I don't wish for you to feel that way ever." Caleb had risen to take Molly's hands in his and met his gaze, "You are loved and more than welcome here, _schatz._ " He brought a hand up to cup Molly's cheek and leaned up to press a kiss to the tiefling's forehead as Molly had done for Caleb so long ago.

Molly teared up again, raw from everything and the sincerity of Caleb's speech, "Thank you, Caleb..." Eyes closed, he leaned into Caleb's warm hand and allowed himself to relax and be cared for.

"Of course, _liebling_ , of course. Come to me anytime."

Molly nod and let himself be led to the sofa where they arranged themselves comfortably, the tiefling falling asleep quickly with Caleb stroking his hair as he read late into the night.


End file.
